Field
The present disclosure relates to a region segmentation method, and more particularly, to a method for segmenting a wanted region from an input image based on an active contour scheme, and a system using the same.
Description of the Related Art
In the case of a medical image that is complicated and where division of regions is unclear, region segmentation becomes inaccurate.
Region segmentation by the conventional method causes problems of determining even the regions outside the actual myocardium region as myocardium regions, and also determining even the tissues inside the actual myocardium region that are not part of the myocardium as myocardium regions and so on.
Thus, there is a need to develop a method that could perform an accurate region segmentation in medical images and the like that are complicated and where division of regions is ambiguous.